endlich nicht mehr der einzige Mensch
by Pika-Cu
Summary: eine gefühlvolle fanfiktion, etwas kurz aber sehr toll! bitte lesen!


Der Abschitsbrief

Von Seto

Momentan bin ich noch auf dem Kirmes. Ich glaube ich werde bald weiter gehen. Davon weiß Rabe aber! Schon den ganzen Tag wirkt er irgendwie komisch... Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal aufs Riesenrad, wie wir es jeden Abend tun. Diesesmal war ich sogar schneller oben als Rabe! Ich bin ziemlich aus der puste... „ Du, Seto?", fragte Rabe. „ Hm? Ist was?", antwortete ich. „ Wäre es sehr schlimm wenn ich gehen würde? Für immer, meine ich?", sagt er. „Äh...ich versteh nicht ganz... aber es wäre mindestens sehr schlimm!", stotterte ich. „Aha...",seufzte Rabe nachdenklich. Dann war eine Minute stille... Plötzlich umarmte Rabe mich und sagte er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich ging zum Lagerfeuer um mich schlafen zu legen. Rabe wollte heute beim Riesenrad schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wollte ich Rabe suchen, aber er war nicht mehr beim Riesenrad, auch nicht bei der Achterbahn und auch nicht beim Kettenkarusel. Ich suchte ihn gute 3 stunden, aber er war nicht auffindbar! Ich kletterte in der kanallisation rum, dort war er auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist er hinterm Hotel, war meine Idee in der Verzweiflung. Ich lief einfach mal los. Hier war ich schon mal mit Sai. Ja, hier war ich schon mal mit Sai und musste gegen so einen Bager kämpfen der von Shin gelenkt wurde. Shin... Ob er etwas mit dem verschwinden von Rabe zu tun hat? Ob ich Rabe je wieder finden werde? Hoffentlich ja... wo er jetzt sein mag? Ob er überhaupt noch ist? Wo Ren und Sai jetzt sind? Ob sie überhaupt noch sind? So viele Fragen... Ob diese irgendwann beantwortet werden? Als ich mich hinsetzen wollte, knisterte es in meiner Manteltasche. Ich griff rein und zog einen Brief in Rabes Handschrift raus. Ich faltete ihn sorgfältig auf, dort stand:" Lieber Seto, vergiss nie wie sehr ich dich mag. Nein! Vergiss nie wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du kannst jetzt denken was du willst, aber es ist so! ich bin zu Shin gegangen um ihn zu besiegen, wenn ich nicht zurück komme, dann hab ich die Weltherrschaft oder...oder...oder ich bin tot! Es tut mir leid... mir tut alles leid! Meine Chancen sind wahrscheinlich zu um zu gewinnen! Also sag ich dir jetzt, es tut mir leid deine Zeit verschwendet zu haben! Und...und... und auch danke für alles! Danke für jeden Moment den du mit mir verbracht hast! Und ich danke dir vor allem dafür dass du mich nie aufgegeben hast! Also dann auf wieder sehn...

Dein Rabe

Da ist er also! Jetzt kann ihn auch nicht mehr retten...leider... ich stapfte nach unten ans wasser . oh...! da ist eine Flaschenpost! Ich nahm die verdreckte Flasche, zog den Korken raus und las: Bitte 2 Cheeseburger, 3 mal Pommes und einen Milchshake! So schnell wie möglich zu Tengentunnel Abzweigung rechts , Straße 7!

Von Rabe!

Typisch Rabe, dachte ich. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher dass Rabe die Weltherrschaft! die Sonne ging unter, ich legte mich hin und versuchte zu schlafen. Nach ein paar Stunden klappte dass dann auch! Am Morgen fühlte ich mich nicht gerade ausgeschlafen. Die nacht war für mich sehr kurz, weil ich mir noch viele Gedanken über Rabe... wäre er jetzt da, würde ich ihm sagen dass er nie fortgehen darf. Ich ging weiter... nun sah ich den roten Turm von dem mir mein Großvater erzählt hatte! Dort will ich mal hin! Vielleicht...vielleicht ist Rabe auch dort! Nein... ich sollte die Welt so sehn wie ist! Das ist doch fast unmöglich dass Rabe dort ist wo ich hin will! Langsam sollte ich mich von dem Gedanken, dass Rabe noch lebt, verabschieden. Ja, dass wäre wohl besser... ich machte etwas schneller. Nach einer weile sah ich schon die lichter des großen Turms. „ irgendwie finden wir uns schon wieder...", sagte ich leise vor mich hin. Jetzt machte ich noch schneller. Und noch schneller. So schnell wie ich konnte! Ich würde alles dafür tun bei Rabe zu sein, und wenn das nicht geht dann will ich ihn retten! Und wenn das auch nicht geht ,dann will ich mit ihm sterben! Ich war völlig außer Atem und machte kurz Pause. Etwa zwanzig Sekunden genügten dann ging's weiter . mir lief der Schweiß schon den Rücken runter. Schnell warf ich meinen Mantel an den Wegesrand und rannte weiter. Nun konnte man schon die Details des Turms sehn . Und auf einmal stand ich direkt davor! Rasch holte ich mein Bambusschwert aus dem Rucksack und hastete die zwölf Treppen hoch. Als ich endlich oben ankam, hatte ich eine ganz verkratzte Haut von den Massen an Monstern.. nur noch eine Treppe. Was erwartete mich dort oben? Diese frage konnte ich mir beantworten indem ich es mir ansehe! Etwas verunsichert stieg ich die letzte Treppe hinauf. Ich konnte nicht glauben was meine Augen dort sahen! Da war Shin und... und Rabe! Und Rabe blutete aus dem Mund ! wie kann ein Roboter bluten? Ich lief noch einen Schritt nach vorn dann rief ich : „RABE!" er drehte sich um. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß! Dann sagte er leise: „ Seto? Wieso bist du hier ?" ich rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Wie konntest du mich nur allein lassen? Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht!", sagte ich schluchtzehnt. „ Ich war so dumm! es tut mir leid , Seto!" „Ach wie schön!", lachte Shin hämisch. Rabe zog zwei Dolche aus seinem Gürtel und raste auf Shin zu. Ich stellte mich neben Rabe und hielt mein Bambusschwert in der hand. Shin fing an Feuerbälle zu schießen. Ich wehrte sie mit dem Schwert ab. Rabe schlug von hinten auf ihn ein. Nach einiger Zeit waren wir immer noch nicht fertig mit ihm. „lauf, Seto!", schrie Rabe laut. Wir waren auf einem Plato bei dem links und rechts nur Luft war. Ich guckte runter, es war sehr hoch. Ich nahm all meinen mut zusammen und sprang hinab!

Ich kam nicht besonders weich auf, im Gegensatz zu Rabe der direkt auf mich drauf sprang! „Rabe, wieso blutest du? Du bist doch ein Roboter!", fragte ich. „also...also...ich bin ein Mensch, ein Mensch wie du! Ich wollte nur einen grund haben zum sterben! dann könntest du es besser verstehen...", erklärte Rabe traurig. „ist das denn schlimm?", fragte er. „ nein, gar nicht! Ich bin nur sehr überrascht!", sagte ich. „also, unser jetziger Plan ist: LAUF!", brüllte Rabe und rannte rasend schnell los. Ich lief, so schnell wie ich konnte, ihm hinterher. Endlich beim Kirmes... wir gingen aufs Riesenrad. Diesesmal war Rabe wieder schneller als ich! Und er war wieder ganz normal... eben so normal wie er sein kann! Dass freute mich! Sogar sehr. Aber noch freute es mich dass er wieder bei mir war! Als wir dann beide oben sahen, fragte ich: „ wirst du wieder fortgehen? Bitte nicht!" „ nein, dass werde ich nie wieder! Nicht in diesem Leben!" , sagte er grinsend. Jetzt waren wir für immervereint!


End file.
